A user environment, such as a residence, an office building, or a hotel for example, may be configured to include various types of load control systems. For example, a lighting control system may be used to control the lighting loads in the user environment. A motorized window treatment control system may be used to control the natural light provided to the user environment. A heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) system may be used to control the temperature in the user environment. A given environment may include multiple load control systems.